


Past and Future Toasts

by Esperata



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Episode Related, M/M, New Relationship, Old Friends, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 19:17:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12659751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esperata/pseuds/Esperata
Summary: Its the end of their first five years in space and Captain Archer and Trip Tucker are re-evaluating.





	Past and Future Toasts

**Author's Note:**

> My first foray posting for this fandom to commemorate finally watching all four seasons and getting my assignment handed in on time. General spoilers for seasons 3 and 4.

“Here’s to the end of our first five years in space.” Archer raised his glass to his companion.

“May the next five be less trouble than the first,” Trip replied sincerely.

As they both drank the toast, Jonathan eyed his friend speculatively. They’d all been through a lot those first four years but none more so than Trip. From what had unfortunately become routine disasters, up including almost dying on numerous missions, right up to losing his sister in the global disaster of the Xindi attack and finding himself unwillingly bonded to their resident Vulcan before losing their unknowingly created daughter.

It had all conspired to drive him from his usual good humour and for a while Jonathan had feared his friend might snap. Thankfully though, understanding that his emotional confusion was caused by a telepathic bond and finally being able to break it enabled him to begin on his road to recovery. Now he was almost back to his former good cheer, albeit with more hints of seriousness.

He was also recovering relationships that Captain Archer had feared doomed before they’d even started.

“So,” Jon focused on placing his glass down. “I gather you and Malcolm are properly together now?”

He’d known of Trip’s attraction from the outset of course. Being friends as long as they had been, Jonathan was very familiar with all the signs Trip displayed when his attention was caught by someone, be they male or female.

However, he’d also been painfully aware of Malcolm’s seeming lack of interest.

“Yeah,” Trip replied with a small smile. “It really helped you talking to Command ‘bout relaxing those fraternization rules. Doubt Malcolm would ever be comfortable admitting to it if they were still in force.”

“It was only logical,” Archer responded with a smile of his own, glad himself that The Powers That Be had eventually recognised that the crew away on long missions would inevitably find romance together. It was now down to the Captain’s discretion whether to allow couples to form and Jonathan Archer had no intention of disallowing such a promising relationship.

Still…

Archer shook his head in confusion. “I still don’t know how you ever knew he was even interested in men, let alone you. As I recall at the start of the mission he described you as brash with all the tact of a bull elephant.”

Tucker’s grin grew wide.

“Ah but he was talkin’ ‘bout me wasn’t he? Your gaydar never did work too well. The number of times you had men showing you all the signs in the 602 and ya were just oblivious.”

“What can I say? I was always more focused on the ladies.”

Trip shook his head in fond exasperation.

“It’s a pity though,” Archer continued. “That you two didn’t get together before all that disturbing business in the Expanse. It might have avoided a lot of confusion with T’Pol.”

Trip pursed his lips thoughtfully before replying.

“Ah’ve thought about that,” he agreed, “but I think we’d have just wound up hurtin’ each other. Malcolm was only just beginning to acknowledge his sexuality. Too many years of his daddy drilling the notion of a ‘proper’ family life into him. A little wife waiting at home and kiddies to carry on the family name. It was hard for him to accept he’d be letting the family down _again._

“He needed a safe, secure environment ta accept that about himself an’ I was too much of a mess. Hurt over Lizzie, out for revenge ‘gainst the universe. I couldn’t be what he needed right then.”

Jonathan nodded as he recalled. Trip had shoved everyone and everything away in his pursuit of the Xindi. At the time, he’d assumed Trip would break eventually and come to either him or Malcolm. It was just their bad luck that Phlox had prescribed Vulcan neuropressure and that T’Pol was seemingly suffering her own problems. When Trip did eventually crack, it was a result of added pressure from a Vulcan no longer in control of her emotions and he’d wound up with two compromised officers. To be fair, T’Pol hadn’t known just how much damage she might be inflicting and suffered just as much in her own way.

“How are things between you and T’Pol?” he asked cautiously.

“Much better now. It did neither of us any good being psychically linked like that. Ah’m certainly glad not to have her in mah head and ah’m sure she’s finding things easier without mah emotions bombarding her.”

“Good. And you and Malcolm?”

“Just peachy.” Trip grinned a happy smile. “We’ve both had plenty of time ‘n’ opportunity to think about this. It’s what we both want.”

“Then I’m glad for you.” Archer raised his glass again. “To new relationships,” he suggested.

“May they last as long as the stars shine,” Trip replied enthusiastically.

“I’ll drink to that.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically my own headcanon on the developing relationship. We know by TATV that T'Pol and Trip's relationship has been over six years. That gives an unexplored stretch of time to play with. I may well return to this premise.


End file.
